


螺丝起子不加糖

by Westline_report



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 又名：嘴炮不带弹头  一个愚蠢的爱情故事
Relationships: Terry Lennox/Philip Marlowe
Kudos: 7





	螺丝起子不加糖

偶尔有那么一两回，我后悔把那张麦迪逊肖像摔回了特里脸上，毕竟它也就风光地从保险箱里亮过一次牌，还是给某个和钞票一样光鲜可爱的人儿看，起不到什么撑腰的效果。在我拒绝了一个满肚子坏水想甩掉老婆的肥猪转身又低价帮一个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘找她进城鬼混的哥哥之后，我需要一点慰藉，覆盖超支的汽油账薄。我把那小子从一个有钱寡妇的屋子里捞出来，一个小白脸，透支着拿年轻换的资本，直到有天从豪华别墅的前廊台阶滚下去，才明白什么叫做铁打的年金，流水的情人。  
这并不意味着我想起了某个人，我遇到过的那些案子里，人们多多少少有些相像，部分结局没这么好，部分结局没这么坏。如今保险箱里只有把枪和一瓶不错的用于庆祝的威士忌，要人命的东西全在里头了。  
再等一个钟头的时间吃午饭，我打定注意，接下来六十秒内，没有人按门铃，我就从办公桌底下的抽屉里拿出办公用酒，喝一口廉价威士忌热乎下自己被冷落的心。一个中年的、默默无名的潦倒侦探，几次差点失去执照，微小到不足以败坏行业名声，比那些拆家散伙偷拍照的下三滥好一些，好那么一些。  
只过了四十三秒，抽屉已经被拉开，我抿了一口，还不错，劣质的烟熏味在液体全被吞下去之后才冒上来，至于这间破烂办公室的大门，即便锁上还是透风，我要假装地毯上没有傲慢主顾用烟灰烫出的洞、门铃吃了哑药、话筒跟精神病院里的电击治疗患者一样抽搐会儿就安生下来，但我并没有五千美元面值钞票保底，只有礼节可以缩水，于是我从呼出的气那儿闻了闻自己嘴里有无酒味，假正经又毫不客气地打开接待室的门说道，“私人侦探事务所，二十五美元一天，跑腿的汽油钱另算，欢迎补贴，不接离婚案。这栋楼的其他地方我不熟，你可以问清洁工。”  
一开始我很确信这个人走错了地方，他是那种戴一顶雇主赏的漂亮呢帽的墨西哥杂种，穿奶油白套装，衬衫下摆和匕首皮套一起塞进裤腰里，两肩的外套那儿松垮地显示出怠惰，除非你和他干架。  
或者从他的眼睛直直看进去，一直到看出他是个无所畏惧的亡命之徒或色厉内荏的软蛋。  
他的震惊只持续了那么几秒，好像我从水晶球里看见他进了电梯似的，接着他一抬帽檐，露出一口洁白的牙齿：“我有个委托，特里·伦诺克斯，也许你能帮我找回这个人？”  
日落之后，你在这条街上的餐馆广告牌的阴影下闲逛，你能听到、看到橄榄色皮肤的人出来推销皮肉，亲热地喊你“Amigo”，再报价。或许顺序已经搞反了。我不知道到底哪部分搞反了。  
不过我熟悉的特里·伦诺克斯已经和那些从未存在过的冰块一起蒸发了，打着手电在墓地搜寻整日整夜也不见得找到半块石碑或一条骨头。挖挖土地就能找回某个人的踪迹的话，我愿意和几个街区外的殡葬公司合作，他们雕刻木头，我当报丧鸟，各得所需，皆大欢喜。  
“特里·伦诺克斯已经死了，报纸为证。”我往办公室里退了一步。“他为人正直有自尊心，绝不出卖朋友。”我看见梅尔拉诺斯的眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，完全退回到办公桌前。“又或者他早就吓成了一只白毛兔子，两头挖洞，最后从第三个口子溜走了。我还留着稀稀落落几条剪报呢。”  
说完剪报两个字我立刻后悔了，报纸什么时候都可以去图书馆翻阅，不会长腿逃跑。梅尔拉诺斯摘下帽子扣在胸口，没几年前站在办公室那么理直气壮，或是装腔作势。“听着，马洛，我确实在信任方面作出过一些……自以为是的判断，我的内心有一部分确实死了，我不否认我当时更像个游魂。”  
我耸耸肩。“你衔着饵钩把鱼竿递给我的时候倒没如此诚实，良心也是把人拖下水之后才浮起来的。不过我也叫你想要包庇的那个姑娘连同她自己埋了一批尸体，那些共享同一个医生的同一种麻药注射的人，都是一路货色，你跟他们泡香槟浴，往身上缠丝绸像裹木乃伊。我还让你的凶徒朋友折了手脚。我们很久之前就扯平了。”  
他有点受伤，残缺面部神经只能发散出一小部分感情，我已不止刺伤他一次，做起来得心应手。“我只是冒着替人坐电椅的风险混口饭吃，收入小数点前两个零够填饱肚子，三个零就太吓人了，没准我会害怕到关门大吉呢，跑得比你的结婚礼物还快，一溜烟冲进大海里。”  
梅尔拉诺斯目光低垂，一只手伸进口袋里翻滚。“那张麦迪逊肖像我还留着。”  
有那么一瞬间，我想到韦德太太戴的那个珐琅坠子，不由得庆幸自己早点把钞票退了回去，我要是任凭一件礼物散发的流毒腐蚀自己，不如把营业执照嚼碎吃了。  
“我承认，马洛，我喜欢那种生活，但这里面和木乃伊不一样。”他拍了拍胸口，衬衫陷下去，原来衣装显示出的体格是虚张声势，比酗酒时期的伦诺克斯还要单薄些。  
为朋友辩护灵魂和厚颜无耻宣布自己有心是两码事，窗户都吓得哐啷一声闭上，拍进隔壁旅馆后厨的油烟臭味，这倒比他如今那张真假参半的脸给人食欲，我走过他身边去开窗户，把窗帘夹进合页的缝隙和风较劲。原路返回时我再次和他错身，捡起那瓶办公用酒丢进抽屉，从衣帽架上取下外套和车钥匙。  
“你永远只讨论自己的事，而且废话多。”我右手朝门口打了个“请”的手势。“午安，梅尔拉诺斯先生，如果您乐意，迈出门的第一步用您自己的脚。”  
他情绪复杂地盯着我。“你知道风头早就过去了，马洛，你可以叫我特里。”  
我抓住门把手用力拉了拉，没打开，身后探来的目光让我僵持了两三秒才想起来自己忘了按住把手下压。“我失去了一个朋友，您迟些对我说节哀顺变我也不介意。”  
喀嚓喀嚓，是梅尔拉诺斯在拿鞋尖碾着地毯上的破洞。你要是想不出该说什么拖延时间就会那么干，把视线放在一个毫无干系的物品上直到盯穿。  
我再次抬起胳膊朝门口一指。  
“我也是花了一阵子才意识到你为什么做了那些事。”他犹豫地说道。  
为了什么？满足一个硬汉把其他湿漉漉小动物盖在羽翼下的虚荣心，我老了，翅膀挥不起来了。  
“你曾经把我当作朋友......”他双手抓住帽子挡在身前，将前檐压得变了形。我这才看见他鬓角白了一片，估摸是染剂褪色了，倒也不像几年前看着那般体面，不过，再不把他赶出去，我的脚就迈不动了。  
“得了吧，撕下来的挂历要是能自己接回去的话，我这会儿正在巴黎，脖子上给人拴着绸带汪汪叫呢。请。”  
西斯科·梅尔拉诺斯困惑地稍稍侧头思考着，想从我这身旧衣服，指关节上看出点端倪，没放过一点细节。我敢肯定他拍拍屁股离开洛杉矶的时候从未劳烦自己打听任何一点故人的事情，不管那些曾经和他具有法律意义上亲属关系的，还是......算了。总之他终于磨磨蹭蹭朝前挪动，之后几步就容易多了，体态也利落得像个绅士。  
我按在门上推了推，确认锁舌弹进了金属槽，钥匙伸进去朝左转两圈。明早鸟叫时分若我没有头痛欲裂地从床沿滚下去，就准时来开门。  
“你去哪儿？”  
我抬起右手敷衍地挥了挥，走进电梯。“去吃午餐，最好不花一个子儿的那种。”  
当我点燃发动机，副驾的门突然开了，我的点四五手枪还在杂物箱里，但座椅下搁了把短棍，倒也不差。梅尔拉诺斯一只手扶着车顶另一手搭在车窗沿，气喘吁吁，八成是从七楼侧面的扶梯一路冲下来的，他弓身钻进副驾理直气壮往椅背的凹陷里缩。“我知道个不错的餐厅。”  
他肯定是误会了，我指的是回家切两片陈得掉渣的面包，夹块木屑味的冷肉，再添一叶愁眉苦脸的生菜，列个清单，把过期食品从冰箱壁上刮掉。天，我以前不这么爱抱怨。  
西斯科转过脸看着我，报了个地名，听上去很远，我驶出丁字路口鸣笛朝左拐，停在路边，想礼貌地请他下去，人行道前方的巡警像猎犬看见兔子一样猛地冲过来，敲车窗告诉我不能在这儿停，副驾的门挡住了消防栓。反应迟几秒钟，他就要抽出警棍把我的车顶砸成月球了。  
我闻上去比一无所有烂醉如泥的特里·伦诺克斯还像个丧门星，活该被带走。但我只是踩了脚油门，在安全距离里掉头朝东行驶，脑袋里冒出来个廉价数字，我盯着路牌上的公里数想了会儿，才意识到那是帕萨迪纳一日游的导游价格，早晨到日落，正午开始算的话，费用还要减半。  
梅尔拉诺斯结账的时候，我的手伸进口袋捏了捏钥匙，放弃了逃跑，把它递给门童去开我那辆跌份的破车，等着那个斯文得体的南美人把镶金边钱包塞回口袋里。这不能说明特里已经改过自新，人的道德观念往往成形后硬得像花岗岩，但是，看看他，我知道酒鬼留不住任何东西，可人成功戒断依赖物之后储蓄同美德都会像麦子那样自己长起来，健康且丰盛。  
“值得嘉奖。”我嘟囔了句，从屁股口袋掏出张一美元的纸币，展平，递出，买门童五分钟笑容。  
“什么？”西斯科问我。我没应声，他自顾自绕到车左侧把住方向盘。“一起去喝螺丝起子？”  
我忿忿嘀咕：“偷车贼。”  
他没说话，自以为计划完美，轻车熟路开到维克托酒吧。我猜他这几年一直潜藏在洛杉矶，甚至找了份正经工作，有个临时小窝，床下用胶带粘在棕榈垫背面的饼干盒子里装着精工护照和纸钞，万一有人扒开皮肉认出他来，一夜之间悄无声息飞到蒂华纳也不是什么难事。不论酒保、常驻歌手都没能认出他来，就算你把艾琳·韦德或是西尔维娅·伦诺克斯从地里挖出来指认，她们只会茫然地问这个墨西哥佬是谁，看上去比土著有教养，可这是谁？  
梅尔拉诺斯自觉地将屁股挪到一个椅子开外的位置，看凝结的水珠从鸡尾酒杯侧面凝结，半途而废滴落下来。我是熟客，毋须解释，但酒保还是问我，门可罗雀的马洛侦探是否难得在办事途中，好让他在服务里多掺点水。  
要是医学家懂得患者心理的话，他们会搞出和麻药一样的针剂，给醉鬼注射，便宜快捷，不必在次日醒过来大口吞盐水或小苏打。酒保续上一杯，克扣我的银行存款。我干了自己这杯，不知道特里是否透过那副皮囊往这边瞧，观察人是种好本能，安·赖尔登都这么说：“你是个好侦探，马洛，比起条子更究根追底，可二流记者倒霉碰上你，都得封笔。”  
“我看得出你有话说。”梅尔拉诺斯抹掉杯沿的水汽。  
“允许他先酝酿一阵，待会儿你能看见焰火表演。”闲来无事的酒保插嘴。  
我无话可说，舌头和脑袋都没以往那么灵光。只喝杜松子就是无可救药的酒鬼，在地狱预订了席位，可往酒里加点冰和罗斯牌青柠汁就成了雅皮士，还有人愿意为你递手巾，给你开来辆镶银配件的劳斯莱斯。  
“说话呀。”梅尔拉诺用手肘碰下我的胳膊。  
“滚蛋。”我这就像土拨鼠一样钻进地板悄悄溜走，回狗窝把自己包进棉絮裹成个蛋卷儿，放在火上熏一熏再油炸，有墨西哥风味。  
他把车钥匙摸走，我表示抗议，三杯螺丝起子代表不了任何事，四肢换挡和踩刹车的速度与以往一样快，用不着多数一个密西西比的时间。  
“你现在住哪里？”  
我全招了。“丝兰大道，那鬼地方晚上看不见，要从别人屋子的缝隙里一间间找。”  
“我去过月桂谷，房东说你搬走了。”  
“我们这行，收入随名誉水涨船高。”  
这个时候，我们中有一个人绝对是长着橡皮腿，软趴趴打在台阶上会反弹起来还撞出道口子。我走进厨房时差点崴了一脚，拿起铲子从冰箱下层里弄出点碎冰扔进加小苏打的威士忌，看冰块从杯底喋喋不休地吐气泡。  
特里·伦诺克斯复活了，站在客厅微笑着，只是面貌没那么落魄，他伸长脖子凑过来。  
被唇髭蹭过像砂纸打磨。  
“说点什么。”他充满希望地看着我。  
我站在那里，双手无处安放，又不能打碎杯子，感觉浑身的毛发通电一样竖立起来，但和拉开手枪保险之后的敌意又不太像。  
“说话啊。”  
我张了张嘴，直退到膝盖内侧碰到一把扶手椅，正好让我坐下。“我把俏皮话大全忘在办公室了，夹在重要案件剪报簿和办公用酒的抽屉之间。现在开车去取还来得及。”  
“我相信你是真的会溜走。”他说着，半跪下来，脸埋进我双腿之间。  
“妈的。”我想起一件非常重要的关乎尊严的事，拨开他的脑袋，侧身抬起右边大腿，从屁股口袋里掏出钱夹。“午饭你请，酒钱我付，公平公正。”  
“有的时候。”特里将手伸进头发往后用力梳着，咬牙切齿道：“我希望你缺少些道德准则。”  
我歪头盯着他膝盖上的布料花纹看，研究上面的针织纹路。“这叫对事不对人。”  
“仅针对人呢？”  
“我或许会放低宽限，收价合理，甚至，略低于普通标准。”  
他期待我再退让几步。  
“收留也不成问题。”  
“说人话。”  
“我的意思是，卧室在楼上。”


End file.
